Warly
Shipwrecked= |-| Don't Starve Together= Warly is one of the four playable Characters introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC. Warly is the ninth character to be unlocked via Experience, requiring 2560 XP to become available. On July 25, 2019Warly Refresh date change announcement. Posted on July 12, 2019, Warly was added to the roster of Don't Starve Together as the third character refreshWarly is Now Available in DST!. Posted on July 25, 2019 and is available for free to all Don't Starve Together players.Upcoming Content Beta and Roadmap Update. Posted on May 16, 2019 Origin Before entering The Constant, Warly lived with his Maman Angeline. Maman Angeline had a form of dementia, which prevented her from recognizing Warly. She sat in a rocking chair with a blank look on her face. Warly entered the house and played her music from the gramaphone, which she tapped her finger to. He cooked her Mussel Bouillabaise, one of her old recipes from his childhood. Once she took a bite of his food, Maman Angeline's memory came back and she smiled at Warly, finally able to recognize him. After enjoying the meal and seeing Warly, her memory faded again. Warly took the empty dish to the kitchen, but suddenly the gramaphone began to play distorted music, and Warly disappeared. Maman was left alone in the house. Special Power Shipwrecked= Warly begins his adventure with a Portable Crock Pot; in addition to the functions of a normal Crock Pot, it can cook four special food items: Sweet Potato Souffle, Monster Tartare, Fresh Fruit Crepes, and Mussel Bouillabaise. The Portable Crock Pot can be carried around and placed at any time, so Warly does not have to build a Crock Pot in order to cook his meals. In addition, Warly starts with a Chef Pouch that doubles the life of Food items placed in it; he also knows its crafting recipe (1 Cloth and 1 Rope). Warly gains 33% more Hunger, Health, and Sanity from Crock Pot meals, letting him regain more Health and Sanity than other Characters from those meals. If the food would reduce any of these attributes, the amount is decreased by 33% instead. Disadvantage In addition to a 33% faster hunger drain, Warly gains only 70% of the Hunger, Sanity, and Health from raw foods, 80% from dried foods, and 90% from foods cooked over fire. If the food has negative effects on these attributes, the effect is increased by 30%, 20%, and 10% respectively instead. Ideally, his food should always be cooked in a Crock Pot, which can take valuable time depending on what was cooked. Additionally, Warly likes variety in his diet. He remembers all food items eaten for 1.75 days since the last time they are eaten; if he eats the Food items that he remembers eating, he only gains a percentage of his normal Hunger, Sanity, and Health granted by the Food Item, while the negative effects are amplified by the same percentage. The percentage depends on how many times the food item is eaten before it is forgotten. The first repetition of the food item applies 10% penalty, the second 20%, the third 35%, the fourth 50% and finally the fifth repetition applies 70% penalty on the food values. Any further repetition does not increase this penalty. |-| Don't Starve Together= In DST, Warly starts with 2 Potatoes, 1 Garlic, and a Portable Crock Pot in his inventory. He can craft the Portable Crock Pot and two additional cookware: a Portable Grinding Mill to make seasoning powders, and a Portable Seasoning Station to season any prepared foods. Warly is the only character who can use this cookware. The Portable Crock Pot cooks 20% faster than the Crock Pot. It can also cook food items exclusive to it and DST (see Portable Crock Pot for recipes). Seasoned foods have additional benefits such as increasing chopping efficiency, increase attack damages and damage absorption. Warly also only takes half as long (0.5 seconds) as other Characters (1 second) to cook food. Compared to SW, Warly does not gain bonus Hunger, Health, and Sanity from Crock Pot dishes. Disadvantage In DST, Warly's hunger drain is 20% faster than normal character. Also, he is completely unable to eat food that is not a prepared dish from a Crock Pot. He remembers the food he has eaten for 2 days (same has SW). The first repetition of the food item applies 10% penalty, the second 20%, the third 35%, the fourth 50% and finally the fifth repetition applies 70% penalty on the food values. Any further repetition does not increase this penalty. Tips * Since the penalty for eating the same meal in a row goes away after 1.75 (2 DST) Days, Warly can regularly make Meaty Stew, Bone Bouillon, Moqueca, Fresh Fruit Crepes and even Meatballs without changing his diet. Said dishes are extremely filling and do not require intensive ingredient gathering. * Since Warly starts with 2 Potatoes and 1 Garlic, Warly can cook Fancy Spiralled Tubers or Creamy Potato Purée to stave off the incoming hunger. * Between the penalties for eating other foods and the bonuses from Crock Pot meals, Warly should always try to cook his meals in a Crock Pot. Make sure to consider the cooking times when preparing his food. * The variety penalty is treated as a multiplier when stacked with other penalties. For example, if Warly eats two of the same dried item, the second meal will only give 64% of the normal benefits. * While the Chef Pouch ingredients require a Science Machine to prototype, they are also possible drops from hammering Crates, making it possible to create additional Chef Pouches without a Science Machine. * Thanks to the Chef Pouch's ability to extend the time food can be carried before it spoils, Warly can travel long distances without worrying about going hungry. He can also afford to bring meals that have higher benefits but lower spoilage times. * If the Portable Crock Pot is not needed for a time, it can be used as a temporary marker on the map. ** Warly can make more Portable Crock Pots in Don't Starve Together, allowing for more permanent map markers. * Warly's full belly allows him to survive for 2.5 days before hunger goes down to 0. This makes him the character that can survive the 3rd longest on a full belly without eating (1st being Wilba tied with upgraded WX-78, 2nd being Wolfgang). Trivia In-Game * Warly's voice is played by a steel drum. * Warly was added in the Eye of the Tiger Shark update for Shipwrecked. He was the second Character to be added to the DLC during its Early Access phase. ** Before being implemented, he was known as Wastien in the game's speech files. * His old nickname was "The Chef", and his old motto was "Bon Appetit!" * In the game files, the code for the Coffee recipe is seen in Warly's file, meaning that at one point coffee was intended for Warly only. * Like most other characters, Warly has bones shown in his hair when he is struck by lightning. * Warly is the fourth character from a Don't Starve DLC to be added to Don't Starve Together after Wigfrid, Webber, and Wormwood. * In DST, his side sprite and character select portrait were given visual updates. * In DST, Warly can use Willow's Lighter to cook food. * Warly has a DST-exclusive idle animation in which he deeply sniffs a waft of air. Lore * Warly speaks some French. For example, whenever eating something made in a Crock Pot he says "Magnifique". * Warly seems to be superstitious, as suggested from inspecting the umbrella item: "I will try to remember not to open indoors." This is also evidenced by him saying, "I hope it does not rain after I kill you!" when attacking a spider. * Warly might be New Caledonian, judging by his skin tone and French influence. Moreover, Warly's region of origin could be implied by his voice instrument. The steel drum was created in Trinidad and Tobago of the West Indies in the Caribbean (An area well known for its history of piracy). Additionally, he could have roots in Louisiana due to his quote for Seafood Gumbo: "Incredible! Just like Nana used to make!" * Warly says in his examination quote for the Boomerang that he has separation anxiety. * His examination quote for Volt Goats reveals that he once owned a goat. * Some of his quotes imply that he worked as a chef. For example, his quote for examining hot Lava Spit, "A chef-cuisinier never burns his fingers." A chef-cuisinier is the French term for chef. Other quotes mention his sous chefs and saucier. * His quote for the Ukulele reveals that he either plays or enjoys lute music. * Warly seems to once worked on a ship, given his quote for the Glass Castle ("Reminds me of the ice sculptures in the ship's dining hall."). Gallery Sounds References fr:Warly zh:Warly Category:Characters